Slick
by Illusions
Summary: Agent Michiru never worked with anyone ever since her partner got killed. Now that Bobby, her boss, told her she has to have a partner, she wants to make that new woman's life hell so she wouldn't have to work with her. Well, things may not appear at firs


Ok ok I know it's been forever since I last wrote, and I'm sorry. I've been so busy and so tired lately. Well this is dedicated to my friend (you know who you are!) LOL and I got my general idea from themes in Thalia's, who is SUCH a great action writer, stories, and I kind of developed from there. I hope you like the story!  
  
(Background information: Michiru and Haruka are bounty hunters- basically people who go after criminals when they have missed their court appearance. Right now they're both working for their own private organizations.)  
  
"Agent Neptune, this man is highly dangerous- I urge that you carry a more deadly weapon." "With utmost respect Bobby, my throwing is more accurate than my shooting, and I will carry the normal equipment with me." "Alright. Take care." "You too, hon." Agent Neptune walked through the revolving doors, passing Agent Sapphire on the way, and they shared a courteous nod. Getting into her black Mercedes, she shut the door and opened the glove compartment. There she stored her latest assignment: James Schindler. 'German last name.' Agent Neptune thought, taking out his photo and his criminal and medical records. 'Serial rapist, ten women killed. hmm. good, he doesn't have any mental diseases.' Agent Neptune relaxed a little more. Her last assignment, the man had been Schizophrenic, and thought the government was out to get him. He started shooting all around him, nearly killing her, and himself. Luckily, she only had a minor shoulder injury. 'This is going to be easy.' she thought. 'First, I need to get ready.' She drove towards her apartment- a richly furnished, very expensive one. Who would have thought that Agent Neptune was also the famous violinist Michiru Kaioh? No one had ever recognized her anyways, she had always worn different colored contacts and wigs. Finally she arrived at the apartment. She took off her wig and put away her contacts into her purse, and then walked out of her expensive black car to her luxurious home. 'Finally here,' She thought, smiling as she pushed her hand on the door handle and walked in. Quickly she made herself a sandwich and then opened again the folder of the criminal she was tracking. She found that all the women he had raped were hookers. 'Interesting. Well at least now I know what to wear.' She opened her closet full of different disguises. 'All of them were blonde too.' She grabbed a blonde wig from the rack and put on regular contacts, and her hooker costume- tight leather skirt, revealing white sweater. Taking her car keys from the table, she rushed out the door into her car. The folder revealed that nearly all of the women he had picked up had been picked up at a certain bar named 'Pallinos.' Agent Neptune drove to there. It wasn't very far from where she lived, in fact. 'How odd.' She thought. Then her cell phone rang as she stopped in the parking lot. "Agent Neptune." "Michiru, I need you back at my office. Something has gone terribly wrong." "Bobby, I'm almost getting this guy, can't it wait a few-" "Get BACK here, Michiru- and that's an order." "Yes sir." Agent Neptune sighed. 'NOW what is the problem?' She drove back towards the building. It was getting almost 6 pm now. She got out of her Mercedes and went through the revolving doors into his office. "Ok what's the matter- Bobby, what's wrong?" His face was white when he looked up at her, she had never seen his face so white. "I want you off this case." "Why?" "This man you are tracking. is not only a serial rapist. He is also a bomber, an abuser, and a bunch of other criminals too, not to mention completely insane." "Ok. so instead of getting 25,000 from getting this guy, I'll get 50,000. Good for me. Now can I leave?" "Michiru." There was a glich in his voice. "This guy is good. Really good. He has been going under billions of disguises. I sent one of my agents on him last year, but she never came back. Don't be stupid Michiru, I'm going to get you a partner." "Bobby, you can take me off the case if you want," Michiru clenched her teeth. "But I don't need a partner that I have to babysit." "She's just as good as you are." "Arg. do I know her?" "Not really." "Great. Just great." "Michiru, don't be a bitch, please. This guy is tough and I want someone to watch your back." "Fine. Fine- but if she 'breaks-a-nail' and comes crying to ME, I swear I'm going to be putting that bullet through her head." "You go, babe. Take the day off." "Yeah, ok fine. Tell her to meet me here at 7 sharp tomorrow." "Sure thing, hon."  
  
Michiru drove away. 


End file.
